Electronics have been incorporated into many portable devices such as computers, mobile phones, tracking systems, scanners, etc. One drawback to portable devices is the need to include the power supply with the device. Portable devices typically use batteries as power supplies. Batteries must have sufficient capacity to power the device for at least the length of time the device is in use. Sufficient battery capacity can result in a power supply that is quite heavy or large compared to the rest of the device. In other words, current batteries generally are rather large and cannot be incorporated into small packages. There is a need for small batteries that can be formed for use in a small package.
Another drawback is that most batteries have to be manually switched on for use. In many applications, there is a need for a battery that can be switched on in response to an event or occurrence of some sort. In other words, there is a need for a battery that switches on automatically in response to an event.
Most batteries today are fairly expensive. As a result, economics prevent widespread use of batteries. In other words, currently, retailers would rarely consider providing a battery as part of the packaging associated with many items. Typically, batteries may be provided as part of the product shipped but not as part of the packaging. Thus, there is a further need for a battery that can be made inexpensively and mass-produced. There is still a further need for smaller and lighter batteries (i.e., power supplies) with sufficient energy storage to accomplish at least one function.
There is still a further need for batteries and methods of use that can be automatically performed as a result of an event at a time other than when a person can manually switch on a battery. There is also a need for a battery that can be fabricated from non-toxic materials.